Malagueña Salerosa
by MissOdango
Summary: Él pensó que sabía todo acerca del amor...hasta que se enamoró y se dio cuenta que de amor, no conocía nada.


**Malagueña Salerosa**

**

* * *

  
**

Esta ficción la creé para el tema "Retos" del foro el "**Destino de una estrella".**

**Disclaimer: **Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Género**: Drama y romance.

**Summary:** Él pensó que sabía todo acerca del amor... hasta que se enamoró y se dio cuenta que de amor, no conocía nada.

**Objeto y país: **Zapato (de él) / España.

**Pareja**: Helios y Chibiusa (Rini)

* * *

—Para enamorar a una señorita; sólo se requiere de tres cosas fundamentales: Primero; Buena apariencia —terminé de acomodar uno de mis cabellos que estaba fuera de lugar. —Segundo: Conectarse con sus intereses y por último: Hacerla reír.

Mi amigo, me dirigió una mirada curiosa— ¿Tan simple como eso?

— ¿Simple?—me mofé riendo sin ganas. —Simple son las hamburguesas, los cuartos de hotel y los hombres. No hay nada de simple en conjugar estos tres elementos —Expliqué como experto mientras el joven se encogía de hombros sin entender mi punto.

—Está bien, pero me parece que con eso solo no lograré enamorar a la señorita Rini.

— ¡Ah!—lancé fatigado. —Esa chiquilina no es diferente a todas las otras. —Estiré mi brazo hasta su hombro—Dime Peruru ¿Cuántas novias he tenido?

El joven, comenzó a balbucear nombres y a contar usando sus dedos—Con Galatea fueron siete —respondió.

—Y amé a cada una—suspiré con expresión soñadora. —Volviendo al asunto, esto prueba que el método funciona.

Peruru asintió repetidas veces—Pero Rini...—repuso aún no conforme con mis milenarios consejos.

—Ella es especial, lo sé—dije dándole la razón como a los locos—todas son especiales, amigo.

—Es que ella…

—Está bien, iré a conocerla. —respondí ya cansado de sus 'peros'.

**ღ**

**ღ**

**ღ**

—Ok, cuando dije que iría a conocerla, pensé que tendría que caminar un par de calles, no ir a otro continente —Me quejé cuando descendí del avión.

—Estamos en España, chaval—bromeó seseando.

— ¿Por qué no una linda novia japonesa, diestra en la ceremonia del té, de esas que lucen el kimono maravillosamente?—pregunté sintiéndome pesaroso por el calor que me inundaba allí, en las costas mallorquinas.

Él se encogió de hombros—Rini es japonesa; solo que hace un par de años sus padres se mudaron a esta ciudad.

Entrecerré mis ojos ¡Hasta España me hizo venir el estúpido enamoramiento de Peruru! No respondí nada, solo me limité a bufar.

**ღ**

**ღ**

**ღ**

Después de acomodar nuestras pertenencias en un hotel, nos dirigimos a visitar a la familia Tsukino. Peruru hacía gala de sus mejores ropas, y había acomodado cada hebra de su cabello en el sitio correcto; mientras yo decidí no esforzarme.

La señora nos atendió con sumo entusiasmo, mientras nos invitó a combatir con ella en la X-Box. Ambos nos negamos y ella dio un suspiro con una mueca apenada.

— ¿Entonces un té hasta que Rini vuelva?—propuso en cambio.

Estaba concentrado en mi taza y en mi reflejo sobre la superficie negruzca del líquido, cuando escuché una voz de porte armonioso saludar.

Peruru se puso de pie de un salto y se lanzó a saludarla; ella aún ceremoniosa, se apartó con cuidado. Me giré lentamente y mis ojos fueron pintando su imagen allí. Sus piernas largas y cremosas que se perdían un una falda de un largo apropiado. La cintura estrecha que terminaba…terminaba en su cuello largo. Y su rostro inmaculado, sus ojos profundos como rubíes pulidos y su larga cabellera asemejaban un pastel. Mi saliva se aligeró y dejé caer un hilo por el costado de mi boca aún abierta. La humedad me hizo salir de mi encanto y me limpié disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué es este cálido sentimiento?—pregunté en voz suave, poniendo la mano en mi pecho.

—Derramaste tu té—señaló la rubia, ante mi pregunta y comenzó a reírse.

¡Qué humillación! Dirigí mis ojos a mi camisa teñida por la bebida. Rini-la chica en cuestión- solo elevó su barbilla y me miró con desprecio. Eso fue suficiente para desatar en mí, una tormenta de resentimiento.

La miré de reojo todo el tiempo que permanecimos en la estancia, detestándola…pero mientras más me esforzaba en detestarla más me gustaba. La forma en que sus labios se posaban en el borde de la taza ¡Rayos! ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Claro, que lo hacía a propósito porqué hizo una sonrisilla perversa cuando se topó con mis ojos escrutándola.

—Helios, oye…Helios.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté sintiéndome fuera de mi eje, sintiendo que había dejado la habitación para construir una morada en la luna.

—La mamá de Rini nos invita a quedarnos aquí. —resumió Peruru.

Otra vez vi a la orgullosa criatura regalarme una mirada desafiante. —Sí no es una molestia, claro—respondí a la señora de la casa.

**ღ**

**ღ**

**ღ**

Las semanas pasaron más lentas que rápidas, los intercambios de miradas con Rini, eran más y más intensos, así como mis sentimientos por ella.

Me torturó la idea de que debía dejarla pasar, en nombre de la amistad. Mi humor era claramente sombrío, ante el panorama. Mis opciones no eran demasiadas o traicionar la amistad o traicionar a mi corazón.

Esa tarde salimos a caminar por la orilla de la playa con mi amigo, yo me encontraba pensativo. Pesaba claramente en Rini y lamentaba no haberla conocido antes.

— ¿Sabes? Rini ha cambiado mucho—negó con la cabeza Peruru—ella antes era…bueno, de otra manera.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté perezoso, el hecho de que hubiera conocido a la dama en cuestión, por vía de un amigo enamorado era una patada en la zona baja.

—Me refiero a que ya no me gusta—explicó simple contrayendo sus hombros en una clara mueca de _"no me importa"_

— ¡¿Qué?!—grité, sin saber si estar enojado porqué me hizo viajar a España por una chica que ni le importaba; o estar feliz porqué eso significaba libertad para conquistarla.

—Ya, no te enojes—me calmó él— ¿Recuerdas a la amiga que vino los otros días?

—Algo. —elevé mis ojos para intentar recordarla.

—Hotaru—la llamó Peruru—esta noche saldré con ella—soltó simple y comenzó a correr hacia la casa.

Me giré hasta perder su figura de mi vista. Luego caminé un poco más, alejándome. De alguna manera planificando como acercarme a la peli-rosa.

—Si hubiese estado presentable aquella vez…si no hubiese arrojado mi té encima, o incluso babeado…—comencé a reprenderme de todos mis errores—si esa vez que ella mencionó estar interesada en los caballos le hubiera seguido la corriente…—mi perorata era larga y hacía una lista detallada de cada oportunidad que dejé pasar durante esas dos semanas que llevábamos hospedados en su casa.

— ¡Soy un idiota!—blasfemé pateando un montículo de arena. Mi zapato que no era completamente cerrado salió despedido a mis espaldas.

— ¡Vaya si lo eres!—chilló una voz a mis espaldas, cuando me giré estrepitosamente, me encontré con ella que se sobaba la cabeza, mientras había caído.

Me acerqué temeroso a sus orbes agitadas tanto como las olas del mar y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la aceptó y la elevé de un tirón.

De pronto comencé a hiperventilar, ella había estado demasiado cerca como para recibir el golpe de mi zapato…por ende también demasiado cerca para escuchar cada cosa que dije en el camino. Me ruboricé.

—Yo—intenté decir algo que me justificara. — ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?—era seguro que así fue, pero quise asegurarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dudosa— ¿Por qué? ¿Decías algo que me interese?—Aunque hubo una luz maligna en su expresión, le creí.

—No, nada. —Velozmente acomodé mis cabellos, despeinado por el viento de la orilla. —Solo que eres hermosa y que me gustas—lancé ganando autoestima frente a su imponente imagen.

Ella me sorprendió encendiendo sus mejillas. — ¿Te gusto?—ella repreguntó en un gesto entre burlón y tímido…extraña mezcla.

Asentí desesperadamente. — ¿Yo te gusto a ti?—me acerqué un poco más a ella.

Ella asintió, pero luego arrojó mi zapato con violencia sobre mi cabeza y se dio a la fuga. — ¡Oye, espera!— le llamé al ver como se alejaba, me coloqué el bendito zapato y comencé a seguirla, hasta que pude alcanzarla cuando ella trastabillo con un pozo, yo también lo hice quedando sobre su cuerpo.

Nuestros ojos se toparon, y relamí mis labios al tener su aliento a fresas tan cerca—Sal conmigo—le pedí y le ordené por igual, cuando aferré mi boca a la suya. Ella al principio se mostró fría, pero luego se aflojó abriendo sus labios para mí, a la par que sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello.

**ღ**

**ღ**

**ღ**

A medida que el tiempo pasó, los años…tuve que reconocer que nada sabía del amor hasta que la conocí. Yo que solía dar esos discursitos para mis amigos, y me sentía todo un experto dando una conferencia; yo que pensé que lo sabía todo, la vida me demostró que nadie comprende bien lo que es amar, hasta que se hace. Que no hay formulas exactas e infalibles.

Aferró su mano mientras nos apartamos del altar donde nos unimos. Ella se acerca a mi oído— Si hubieses estado presentable aquella vez…si no te hubieses arrojado el té encima, o incluso babeado…—Se mofó ella.

Indignado, pero encantado la miré estático— ¡Lo escuchaste todo!—Ella lanzó una carcajada mientras seguimos caminando por la alfombra. —Pero me estabas siguiendo—dije deduciendo lo obvio, con voz seductora, antes de ceñirla a mis brazos y brindarle un beso, antes de que los familiares nos interrumpieran con sus saludos.

—Creo que ya tuve mi castigo por seguirte—repuso ella señalando el sitio donde la golpeó mis zapato y luego el anillo de casados.

—Entonces llamémoslo un empate—contesté señalando al igual que ella, el sitio del mítico golpe y el anillo.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Me despido! No me queda ni un renglón más ¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
